Our True Love and Friendship
by Tsukino Sasayaki
Summary: Erza and Jellal had meet again, but something had almost destroy Magnolia. Could they manage to protect their love and their friends?


Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Author : Tsukino Sasayaki

* * *

**Our True Love and Friendship**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima is the only owner of Fairy Tail

Warning : OOC, Semi AU

Pairing : Jellal F. x Erza S.

* * *

Chapter 1

" _Siapa namamu?" "Aku Jellal Fernandez." Kata anak laki-laki berambut biru. "Hey, siapa namamu?". "Aku Erza, hanya Erza….". Jawab anak perempuan berambut scarlet. " Yah, menyedihkan sekali….. Wah, rambut scarlet yang indah! Kalau begitu, aku akan menamaimu Erza Scarlet." Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu tersenyum sambil memegang rambut scarlet yang indah itu. "Erza….. Erza Scarlet…." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil memegang rambutnya. " Ya! Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu!"_

* * *

" Jellal….." Erza duduk termenung sambil memikirkan nama itu. Tak terasa air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu isi hatinya pada Jellal, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Erza mungkin tidak akan dapat bertemu Jellal lagi. Ia begitu sedih saat memikirkan kembali pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jellal setelah menghancurkan Nirvana. _" Itu adalah warna rambutmu Erza….. Selamat tinggal…. Erza…."_

Erza menangis. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia begitu merindukan Jellal. Ia terus mengingat tentang kejadian indahnya bersama Jellal. Mulai dari kecil, hingga berpisah, sampai mereka bertemu lagi saat dewasa, dan kemudian mereka berpisah lagi….

_Mengapa sekarang aku merindukanmu? _

_Tidakkah kau sudah pergi?_

_Mengapa sekarang aku ingin melihat wajahmu?_

_Wajah yang selalu memberiku semangat_

_Yang membuat hari-hariku ceria_

_Mengapa sekarang aku ingin melihatmu?_

_Ingin memberi tahu isi hatiku_

_Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu….._

" _Tok, tok, tok! "_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Erza cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. " Masuk…." Sahutnya dari dalam kamar. Seorang perempuan lalu masuk ke kamar Erza, " Erza, ayo! Pestanya sudah mau mulai….". " Oh ya Lucy, terima kasih sudah memberi tahu…" " Ya, sama-sama Erza…"

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju ke aula Fairy Tail Guild. Ya, Fairy Tail sedang mengadakan pesta tahunan & pesta dansa atas Anniversary Fairy Tail Guild. Fairy Tail juga mengundang beberapa serikat lain di Magnolia. Malam itu pasti akan jadi malam yang indah.

"Hibiki! Ren! Eve! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!", seru Lucy girang. "Hey my girl! Hari ini aku ganteng kan?", Hibiki memamerkan senyum termanisnya. "Hey Hibiki! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Aku bukan pacarmu!", "Tapi kamu cantik hari ini!" "Souka…..", wajah Lucy memerah. "A-arigatou Hibiki!", "Doita my girl!", Hibiki mencium tangan Lucy sebelum akhirnya wajah Lucy memerah lagi.

Sementara itu, Erza menyelinap pergi ke atas balkon gedung serikat Fairy Tail yang sepi. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Ia kembali memikirkan…. Saat naik ke atas balkon, Erza merasa seperti seorang sosok berjalan mengikutinya. _"Jellal!",_ teriaknya. Tapi Erza tidak melihat apapun. Erza bingung memikirkannya. Mungkin ia hanya begitu merindukan Jellal.

"Sudahlah Erza! Jangan dipikirkan hal ini! Aku tak mungkin bertemu Jellal! Sudah 7 tahun kami berpisah! Untuk apa mencarinya?! Dia tidak ada disini!"

"Aku ada disini, Erza….."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang balkon. "Je-jellal? A-apakah ini benar-benar di-dirimu? Ti-tidak mungkin….". Erza hanya memandangi Jellal karena ia sangat terkejut. "Ya, ini aku Jellal, mungkin saja kalau kita bertemu kan? Aku kemari karena aku merindukanmu, Erza….". Jellal tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut wajah Erza yang memerah.

Erza tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus memandangi Jellal. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Kemudian, tak terasa air mata mengalir lembut ke pipinya. "Aku juga sangat…. Merindukanmu… Jellal….". Jellal mengusap air mata Erza, "Hey jangan menangis, aku punya kejutan untukmu, Erza! Um, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Erza? Aku sangat mencintaimu, maaf kalau aku terlambat mengungkapkan isi hatiku.", kata Jellal sambil memegang tangan Erza dan mengusap rambut _Scarlet _indahnya.

Erza tercengang. Ia begitu terkejut saat ia mendengar bahwa Jellal juga mencintainya. "Jellal…. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku mau jadi kekasihmu….". Erza memeluk Jellal. Jellal membalas pelukan Erza yang hangat. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu. Aku akan selalu melindungi, Erza! Kita akan selalu bersama! Aku berjanji….", Jellal mengusap wajah Erza.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa lolos dari penjara?", Tanya Erza ingin tahu. "Hmmmm, ceritanya panjang. 2 orang temanku yang telah membantuku. Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu. Nanti malam kita kesini lagi. Ayo kita turun!" , jawab Jellal.

Jellal menggandeng tangan Erza lalu mengajaknya turun. Tetapi setibanya di lantai 1, mereka sangat terkejut dengan pandangan mereka. "A-ada apa ini?! Ke-kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?! A-apa yang terjadi?!"

* * *

A/N : Chapter 1 selesai! Penasaran? Tunggu yang selanjutnya di chapter 2 yaaa!

Review please ^^


End file.
